Matusa Rus
by BloodStainedWings
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome are both in seperate gangs in the year 1917, in Russia, and as their mother Russia's (Matusa Rus)weather is starting to change to winter, maybe their cold hearts towards each other, will change as well. Mir & San, Inu & Kag, maybe fur
1. A Meeting In The Market Place

Well let's just say here that this is basically in the time period 1917 in Russia when Stalin was getting ready to be in charge and when Lenin had just died and his body was still on display. I'm sorry if I spell one of the Russian words wrong, there will be a translation at the bottom.

Matusa Rus

The sun shone through the basement window as the girls all woke up. Kagome and the rest of the _bezprizorni_ girls of the Shikon gang rose from the rags and garbage that they slept on.

Kagome was 15 and she was the leader of her fearless group of girls. A group of girls with no home, no parents, if they did have siblings, they were either separated or together slowly dieing. So was the life of a _bezprizorni, _especially those who were disowned from other bands because they are girls and are "incapable of working decently" was what Kagome was told when her parents first died.

She stood and looked at all the girls, she was oldest, almost too old, and if she got any older, she could go to jail, because she is now a woman, no longer a girl. (15 was the turning point in Russia at that time) The girls all were around the ages of 5-15. The youngest stayed and attended to the fires, while the others had assorted jobs such as, beggars, peddlers, entertainers, robbers, basically whatever you are good at, she gave you that job.

"Who will deal with the fires today? Hmm." she thought very loudly, so that every girl quieted down and shot up her hands. Kagome shook her head. Even the girls with fixed jobs would try to get the fire duty.

"Ok, ok, ok!" She screamed over the 'pick me's ' screaming at her. "Who did it yesterday?"

Most arms fell to their sides, and about three still had their hands up. All girls were honest in this group.

"Very well, thank you Vera, Tami, and Radechra. I think that Shi, Jana, and um, Kerrie can take care of it today."

An abundance of 'ahhh's erupted from the crowd, "well what's for breakfast Dar?"

"Leftovers, what else!"

"Ah, yes, the leftover sausage generously given from the corner sausage stand. A round of applause for the sausage man!" called out Kagome's friend Sango.

"WOOT WOOT!" screamed the girls.

And they all dug into the morning feast. Meanwhile...

Miroku sat up silently, looked around him and realized that no one else was up. He turned to look at his best friend, Inu-Yasha and found that he looked like a baby. Literally! Thumb in his mouth and everything! A wide smirk appeared on his face, as he picked up some coal. "Time for art class kiddies" he said to several boys awakening out of hunger and the sound of someone rustling in the dark.

A few minutes after Miroku had everyone up and re-wrapping their feet in rags that stood by the fire all night long, Inu-Yasha woke up. He rubbed his eyes and ridded them of the spell in which kept them closed. He stretched and yawned and once he stood up, several of the older boys including, Kouga, Narraku, and Miroku, had still faces on and were avoiding eye contact. Sadly, some of the younger boys were less talented and tried to hold in their laughter.

Inu-Yasha looked around at several boys snickering, others with bulging cheeks trying to suppress their laughter and others not daring to look at him.

"Good morning Inu-Yasha, you slept like a baby!" piped up Miroku,

"Really? Feh" and he shrugged his shoulders.

All of a sudden, one of the younger boys could hold it in no longer, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT HIS FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With their cover being blown, everyone burst out laughing at Inu-Yasha. And his face began to glow a deep red, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" he turned to Miroku, who was grabbing his stomach and rolling around on the floor. Inu-yasha decided he was going to receive no help from him so he ran to the water bin that was illuminated by the sunlight dripping in the cracks of the cellar. Once he got to the bin, his anger went to the max. 'Miroku is going to die."

Inu-Yasha went straight up to Miroku with a kind and calm look on his face and once he reached him, Miroku looked confused and then he looked hurt, for he was lying on the ground with a large volcano growing on his head. And Inu-yasha walked away to wash the "I'm A BIG BABY" and little drawings of bottles and soothers placed on his head, with a look of utmost satisfaction.

"Time to go Gents!" Inu-Yasha called to all the guys. Some assumed their positions at the fires and rags, others at the door to get ready for the day to begin. Soon every one was at their assigned station and got on the work that they did everyday.

This was Inu-Yasha's way of running things. Clean, organized, and orderly. "Unlike that wench Kagome, with her variety, with variety comes chaos," he quietly said to himself.

"I hope I get to see that B-e-a-utiful Sango again..." Miroku said with a sigh and a dreamy look.

Inu-Yasha shook his head and yelled out the final command, and they were off! The boys all in lines leaving, ready to start their jobs. Some to steal, some to beg, some to entertain, some to trip the people so others could steal from them…etc.

Back at the Ranch… (Lemony Snicket! LoL)!

Kagome and the girls had already started their day. The girls were all trained and ready to go, so they didn't need anyone to baby-sit them. Kagome and Sango were working at an amateur job, but being the leader also means being able to do the rookie jobs when it is your turn.

She looked around the corner at a fancy dressed woman, wearing a large coat, complete with fur. Sango was going to try to sneak up beside her and pick her pocket, Sango's best talent. She simply ran up to the lady quickly dug into her pocket and walked in front of her, "Nice day out, ain't it Ma'am?"

"Get away from me you ruffian!" the lady screeched.

Sango just nodded her head and went on her way. Some people were so rude.

Kagome found Sango and searched through the lady's wallet. 300 Rubbles! They had money! They had enough to pay for more rags and maybe a new pair of pants and a shirt for all the girls, well almost all of them.

Sango found their next job, a man, scrawny looked like he would fall if you blew on him. He was carrying groceries. Kagome got ready for the pounce and as soon as she was ready, a white blur came out with another blur.

With-in the next few seconds the man was on the ground, screaming at the two blurs.

Kagome and Sango looked furious, oh; well it was almost lunch, so they decided to head back to the basement.

"Damn you Inu-Yasha. Damn you." Kagome thought.

So…..WHAT DID YOU THINK! Gotta tell me, its one of my first fics….I have another but I wasn't happy with it. SO R & R!

Sweetheart555


	2. A Political Staredown

**Matusa Rus**

**A Political Stare Down and a Baka like no Other**

"Hahahahaha! Did you see there faces?HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" InuYasha continued to laugh as hard as he could.

"Yes! I did! And Sango was looking most beautiful to-"

"Ya, ya ya we all - HEY!" InuYasha looked over at his friend Miroku who was trying to seduce another lovely lady into bearing his child. He thought he was some kind of Monk or something, the way he acted.

Inuyasha picked up a large stone and with the most accurate aim, he hit is target clear on the head, knocking him out, then Inuyasha, pulled him off away from the frightened young lady, with the thoughts of killing Miroku when he awoke...

* * *

"Damn him! I hate InuYasha!I want him to go and lock himself into jail! Maybe then we will get fed around here! He is so, so, so..." 

"Arrogant, annoying.." finished off Sango.

They were making their way back to the small basement which they live in, because you can't laeve a bunch of deliquint kids all alone with no leader, you just can't.

"Ya! Stupid, bloody, _sooskin_..."

"Kagome, you have to realise that they have to live too, this year is considerably colder, and food is scarcer. You know this, they have every right that we don't too."

"THEY HAVE THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY! THEY HAVE THE MAIN PART OF MOSCOW! AND WHAT DO WE HAVE?WE HAVE NOTHING IF THEY INVADE!"

Sango accostomed to Kagome's out breaks about InuYasha, just kept walking. "That may be so, but like I say, they have every right we don't as well."

Kagome gave up her efforts at trying to get Sango to see her way. Nobody understood, they may have every right, just the same as them, but what Sango had failed to know was that thelast of thewinter food source, was being eaten...today.

* * *

Back at the cellar where all the boys were stationed, InuYasha was eating like the usual hog he was, Miroku was eating like a true gentleman, whilst Narraku, Koga and there group all sat in a corner, eating while glaring back at InuYasha every so often. And inuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru sat all by himself. Nobody knew about him, he was always alone. 

"Oh yeah, Miroku, you are gonna die. I just don't know yet. I'm gonna get you back so good you goddamnsonofabitch."

" Thank you InuYasha, because you have given me time to still try and beg my dear Sango to.."

"Bear your child. Ya,ya,ya. Well if you ever get close enough, and you evade Kagome. Ha that wench will try and hunt you down before she lets you date or even "beg" Sango for anything."

"Well I will...somehow."

InuYasha stopped while his 1/4 of a 1/2 of a sasage half chewed, as he realised exactly what he was going to do to "dear little" Miroku._ Revenge is sweet_.

* * *

Sango and Kagome got back to the basement and went in threw the back door, the only way into the old, disindegrating building, because the front door, of the appartment building had been collapsed in since Kagome started searching for a place for her "troop" to stay. Sadly as Kagome and Sango shut the door, the sound of a powerful female voice carried up to them from the broken stairway. The girls stopped to look at eachother and started to run towards thier left. They found the hole in the wall that lead them downstairs. Sango going first shot herself down the pipe and slid downstairs, shouting upwards at Kagome to rush down the slide. Kagome proplled herself through and within three seconds she too was down on the cement floor, regaining her balance. 

Once she had, she looked around at the congregation of girls that were surrounding a tall, long, black haired girl, with poisoned chcolate eyes, a pale complexion, and a power over the living souls that haunt this Earth.

"Do you think that we should be lead by a person who-" a snide smile creeped apon her perfect face," who comes in late," then she raied her eyebrows to ephasise the fact that,"and comes back with no food for us to eat. Do you honestly think we should be lead through this whole winter by someone who is incapable, non-negotiable, and unreliable?"

Some of the girls around Kikyo started to nodd their heads and wisper.Kagome thought it was now, offically her turn. She stepped up to the platfrom that Kikyo had previously occupied.

"So, you guys are thinking of switching me for Kikyo, are ya?" She eyed the croud, making eyecontact with a few. "So, i wanted to know..."

Everyone went silent and waited, holding their breathes. "I want to know, If Kikyo can make all these accusations,then can I?"

She waited until the rustling died down in her audience, then she continued, "Kikyo may be able to say all those things but that doesnt mean that she can fix them, but if you want to give it a try, I'm willing to take a break."

Kagome looked over at Kikyo to see an astonished look plastered to her face, but then it quickly changed as she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Very well Kagome, I think we are over due for a vote of power."

"Alrighty then. Sango and Akira, would you please do the honors?"

Both girls nodded their heads, and took Kagome's place on the pedistool.

This was a ritual to decide who was gonna decide everything for the group. It was a democracy and everyone could vote. A person was chosen as a representative for each person, the only thing is that they had to be a person from the other person's group of friends. So Sango was representing Kikyo and Akira was representing Kagome, they had to take the votes and count for the girls, while the other two went out of the room, almost completely a private vote, well, the people within the room were not aloud to tell anyone of who votes to save them all, incase that thecandidates wanted to get back at them.

So Kikyo and Kagome left the room, up the rope ladder that aloud them to reach the upper levels of the house.

"So you think that because of your little speech that you will get the right to keep leading this group?" sheglared atKagome, and she kept her eyes locked on her.

"Yes...I thinkI will get my desired results."

"Right,I thinkI made myspeech alittle better than yours." pinching her index and thumb together at the word"alittle".

A greathollering came up the shaft, "KAGOME, KIKYO! YOU CANCOME BACK DOWN NOW!"

It never did take all thatlong. A quick note on whatmight happen if acandidate found out who voted for who, and then a name of a candtdate was called then a tally was taken.

Kagome graciously put out her hand and aloud Kikyo to go before her, sliding down the rope with ease, then upon reachign the bottom, smiled a sneery smile at Kagome before walking away. Then Kagome let herself down, not bothering to look upon the faces of the people. They would all have thier faces turned away to avoid her eyes anyway. She reached the pedistool and stood before the mass of girls. Then Sango spoke up,

" By an amazing landslide..." She paused to keep the tension, while Kagome was wishing and hoping that all that she had wished and saw fit was in place.

"Kikyo! Wins the vote!" Akira let out with an excited squeal, then ran to go and hug Kikyo who was smiling from ear to ear, yet in a ll the excitement, not one person, but Sango, noticed that Kagome had the same, happy grin on her face.

* * *

ya so that is chapter two, and i want to thank you for all that voted, you truly are the very best. You can never truly appriciate a story until another person critisises it, because even if what they say is mean or demeaning, then you know exactly what you need to fix to fit the public's utmost disire. Adieu. Farwell, until we meet agian, Good Bye. And have a mostenticing evening. 


End file.
